


Standing in the DC Sun

by IDontDoLadylike24



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontDoLadylike24/pseuds/IDontDoLadylike24
Summary: After thinking about everything in her life that has transpired and taking into consideration what's best for her, Olivia finally comes to a decision about which of one of the two men in her love life she actually wants to be with. OLAKE ENDGAME.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Is This a Booty Call?

A/N: Firstly, I'd like to start off with saying I am NOT a writer, writing is definitely not one of my creative strong points, I was born with the performance gene, LOL, but I absolutely love Jake and Olivia from ABC's Scandal and I've had this idea floating around in my mind for a while so I thought I'd finally get it down on paper and there's not enough Olake fanfiction on here so, here you go, hope you guys enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal or any of these characters

 

Olivia's POV

I truly missed life on the island. As weird as it sounds, I did. Don't get me wrong, I missed my life in DC but it was just something about living on the island that made me feel alive. For once in my life, I actually felt at peace, no drama, no complications, no issues. The clear and serene blue waters, the sunlight shining down on me, finally feeling relaxed and him. Waking up to his gorgeous face every morning. I felt safe and protected. It was comforting knowing Jake would always be there for me and that he wasn’t going anywhere. On the island, it was just me and him, living in the moment. That morning, I had a this strange inkling, my gut kept telling me something was about ruin our moment and my gut was never wrong. I know it's wrong to say but why did I open that letter? “Don't open it” he said. “It's Pandora's box, you open that bad things fly out, the sun goes down” and damn was he right. As soon as I opened that letter and discovered what was inside I could literally feel the sunlight escape me and just like that, I was literally dragged back into the dark. My thoughts were all over the place. “Harrison's dead?” “How did this happen?” “Why did this happen?” “Who could've done this?” but my main concern was knowing I had to go back to DC. I really didn't want to but I had to, for Harrison. As soon as I stepped off that plane in Washington DC, it was all over, that dark cloud that would follow me regularly had reappeared, and the term standing in the sun felt like yet another constructed fantasy I had been told by yet another man I cared for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning after the “booty call”

Olivia woke up the morning after comfortably resting on amongst Jake's torso after hours of making love. The DC sun rays were seeping through the blind shutters and she heard the sounds of birds chirping. For a second, it felt like she was back in Zanzibar. She couldn't help but have constant thoughts about how many mornings were like this on the island. Feeling love, comfort and security in his arms, ignoring and blocking out the rest of the world. She couldn’t deny the sense of security and tranquillity she experienced while like this in this very moment. Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed when she noticed Jake stir in his sleep.

She decided to try to take his mind off of whatever she believed was bothering him by reaching up to kiss his earlobe. The kiss was soft and tender and the sound of what she was convinced was a moan from a half asleep Jake was sweet music to her ears. She took pride in the fact that just her simple kisses could pleasure him. She proceeded to go lower and started leaving kisses all over his collarbone. This was enough to fully awake him from his slumber and he began to slowly caress and run his hand along her back.

“Liv, what are you doing” he asked whilst still rubbing her back with a draggy voice and slight smirk on his face. He couldn’t deny he was enjoying it but he didn’t want this to go any further.

“Shhh, just relax. As you would usually say, there's no talking on my turn, so shut up and let me kiss you” she continued to please him with her kissing starting with his collarbone and going further down to his left and then right nipple.

“Okay Liv, calm down now” Jake knew where this was going. He expected her to have her mouth gripping on his member any second. Although deep down he wanted her to and could feel his member preparing itself he just couldn't let himself get attached to her that any more so he quickly shuffled to the other side of the bed before she could.

“What are you doing?” she demanded with a confused look on her face

“I have to get ready” he answered as he began to place his boxers on and proceeded to search the room for the rest of his clothes.

“Get ready for what? You don’t have a job”

“No but I do have a life. One that does not revolve around you because you’re not my girlfriend and I’m not you’re boyfriend. We're not on the island any more, we're no longer standing in the sun. I'm a busy man Olivia.”

Olivia's blood began to boil as she listened Jake spew out those words again. She rose off the bed and continued to stare at Jake with and enquiring and disgusted look.

“Is all this really necessary? You're being a real jerk right know, you know that?”

“Is all what necessary Olivia? I’m not doing any thing wrong? So, when do you wanna do this again.”

“You know what, forget it” she whispered as she lowered her head and walked out of Jake's hotel room and slamming the door.

Olivia couldn't believe what she just heard She never thought Jake would become like this. She always thought he'd be more comforting and understanding, not a total jerk who only wanted sex from her. But then again when she thought about it, she could comprehend this sudden change of attitude from

Jake's POV

I know I was out of order. I know I was come across as an act but I really can't do this any more. She knows I love her unconditionally, with all my heart. She knows I care for her. She knows I'd fight to the death for her, she knows I'd risk everything to protect her, she knows I'd do anything just to finally see a smile on her face, she knows her happiness and well being is MY main priority and concern. I'd commit myself to her everyday showing her she deserves the world, the universe and nothing else. SHE is the love of my life! But her heart belongs to another man. I have to keep this wall up, this façade of not really wanting to be with her every minute of the day to protect myself, I just cant take the risk of waiting for her to finally tell me I’m the one she wants but if that's not the case then its okay, as long as she's happy, I’m happy.


	2. Chapter 2 – You're in Love with Another Man, Right?

*Olivia Daydreaming/Island Flashback*

“Good morning” Olivia said with a seductive smile across her face

“Good Morning to you too!” Jake replied as he reached down to place a kiss on her forehead. Jake loved seeing Olivia's face first thing in the morning, even better, she was smiling and it was all because of him and he took pride in that.

Jake then placed a kiss on her lips. It then became a more passionate one and he could tell Olivia was enjoying it and didn’t want it to stop. He then kissed her one more time before rolling out of bed.

“Hey, I was comfortable here” Olivia said with the seductive smile still present.

“Oh, I know you were Miss Pope but if we're never gonna get out this bed if we continue” Jake replied

“True. You going in the shower? Cause if you are, please don't take forever like usual. I've got a busy day planned.”

“Oh really, looks who's talking? You spent like an hour in the bathroom last Wednesday.” Jake laughed

Olivia couldn’t deny that she didn’t admire and appreciate Jake's humour and how she and him could literally turn any topic into a funny conversation. In that moment they just stared at each other, they could only gaze at each other out of admiration and gratitude for each others presence.

“I'll be quick, I promise. And when you get out I might just have a surprise for you.” said Jake.

“Okay, I'll see you in a little while.” Olivia responded as her head fell back onto the pillow.

About an hour later, Olivia had returned to bedroom from the shower searching for Jake. She then tried the living room and the kitchen but he was nowhere to be found.

“Jake?!” she yelled she continued to call his name until she approach the kitchen window and noticed him standing on the beach with a bottle of wine in his hand.

“Hey, I’ve been calling you. Didn’t you hear me?”

“Yeah, sorry I was just too focused on making sure everything was perfect.”

“Oh, right for my surprise. So where is it?” Olivia responded while moving her head around in search for this so called surprise.

“Close your eyes”

Olivia did just that as Jake took her hand and lead her to the surprise he had planned

“I feel like we've been walking for ever Jake”

“We're here, you can open your eyes now.”

Olivia opened her eyes to find a breakfast picnic laid out perfectly to the last detail.

“Oh Jake, it's beautiful” she gasped barely getting the words out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia's daydreaming was disturbed by a phone call. She reached over to her bedside drawer to discover it was her “Fitz” phone ringing and not her normal one. She wanted to ignore the call but she knew he would be persistent and not give up. She pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear. She sighed heavily without muttering a word as she wondered what Fitz could possibly want at this time in the morning.

“Aren’t you going to say anything Livvie?”

“What? What do you want Fitz?”

“I need you to come to the White House. I have a family crisis on my hands.”

“I don't really think it's a good idea for me to be at the White House right now. I'm not in the mood for Cyrus' bitching and moaning.”

“Livvie please, I really need your help. You’re always saying there’s no one else in the world better than you at what you do”.

Olivia's heart would normally melt at the sound of her pet name from his name and she couldn’t deny that it still kind of did. She could hear the upset and his voice and decided to give in to him.

“Okay” she whispered.

“I'll be there soon” she replied.

“Thank you” Fitz said

Deep down Olivia didn’t want to admit to herself that she still loved Fitz no matter what and she hated herself for it almost everyday but she loved Jake too, not as much as Fitz but she loved Jake too. Olivia had already come to a decision about who she wanted to be with but that phone call changed everything and clouded her judgement. She found herself rethinking her decision again. She hated that Fitz had that much power over her but she stayed hopeful that one day in the future maybe he would change, maybe he'd be more considerate of her and her feelings. Her optimism got the best of her and she hoped that whilst at the White House maybe she could try again with Fitz.

Olivia walked down hall towards the oval with her head held high feeling optimistic about what she hoped would occur.

“Lauren,hi”

“Miss Pope, is the President expecting you.”

“Yes he is”

As soon as Olivia walked through the door to the oval, her gut told her something was wrong. She tried her best not to acknowledge it and thought she was just being paranoid.

“Hi” Fitz hesitated.

“Hi” Olivia said with hesitant look on her face

The 2 of them just stared at each other for about 10 seconds straight before Olivia finally broke the silence. She suspected he had been drinking for a while as he had a glass of scotch in his hand.

“So, what’s the problem.” Olivia continued to gaze at him as he took a short while to answer.

“Fitz, what's wrong.” He just stared at her with a stern look on his face like he was about to throw the glass right at her.

“Nothing. There's no problem.....I lied. I just needed to get you here.”

At that moment, Olivia was pissed about the fact that yet again she practically summoned by Fitz. She couldn't believe that he would stoop so low as to lie to her just to get her to the White House.

“Are you serious? You lied about having a family crisis just to get me here.”

“Yes. Because we need to talk Olivia!”

“Talk about what exactly Fitz?! You're really starting to piss me off.”

They both kept their focus on each others faces, just waiting for a change in emotion from each other or for more harsh words to spew out of each others mouths. After a short pause, Fitz spoke.

“Where did you go? You just took off for 2 months all alone?”

Olivia tried to dis-acknowledge the deep anguish and animosity she could see in his eyes. It made her feel just as bad as he did.

“Yes, I did.” she lied

The anguish and animosity that was present in his face quickly turned a irritation as he scoffed after Olivia said this as he knew damn well that she was lying.

“Oh really? Not according to this.” Fitz walked to his desk and grabbed a beige folder and forced it into Olivia's hand. She skimmed through the folder and noticed tonnes of photos, address',airport and flight departure details and delivery information. There were photos of her and Jake leaving many airports, boarding flights and their time on the island. Her jaw literally fell to the floor. She had never been more frustrated in her entire life.

“You....you had me followed?” she said angrily with tears almost welling up in her eyes.

“Yes I did! You had the nerve to runaway with him and leave me alone! You owe me a damn explanation!”

Olivia was about to explode but she tried to remain calm as she felt guilty about Gerry's death.

“I owe you?” Olivia scoffed

“I had to leave. I had no choice, I couldn’t deal with this any more. All the drama and commotion and the upset. I had had enough! I am so sorry for Gerry's death I really am, but I am not to blame for it.”

“That's not the point Olivia, you still left me all alone!”

Olivia finally allowed her rage to slowly release.

“I left you?! What about when you left me?! After you found out about defiance. You begged me to wait for you and I gave up the possibility of having an amazing life with a man I cared very much for. And what did you say to me after you found out and I said I’d wait for you? Screwing my mistress is one thing but marrying her would be political suicide.

“I was angry Olivia, you betrayed. You made me believe my presidency was won fair and square and it was really based on a lie. I didn’t mean what I said back then.”

“You know what the sad thing is? I was the only one who was against it and everybody else partook in defiance for their own selfish agenda.”

Olivia stopped for a second to catch her breath

“Liv....”

“NO! Let me finish. Cyrus got to be chief of staff, Mellie got to be first lady, Verna got to be the supreme court justice and what did I get? The man I love completely unavailable for the next 4-8 years. And do you know why I did it? Because I saw how badly you wanted it after the way your father treated and I could've disagreed to defiance for my own selfish agenda because you would actually be at least sort of available. But I did defiance because I LOVE YOU! And if you loved me half as much as you claim you, you would've let me explain there and then but you didn't!”

Fitz was still staring at her with slight anguish but he also felt a little guilty too. He allowed Olivia to continue.

“And then ten months later you had audacity to do the most despicable thing you have ever done to me. You had the nerve to drag me into a closet and have sex with me. I actually thought that we might actually give us a chance and then you said you may not be able to control your erections around me but that didn’t mean you wanted me. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?! And after YOU ended things with me, you had me stalked and had camera's put up in my apartment and even had the intention of sabotaging any future relationship I could've had. Who the hell do you think you are? I'm not your property and I don't belong to you and I don't show places because you want me or when you're bored or lonely or horny! You say I left you...but how is that possible when we were never really together?”

Olivia was staring directly into his grey eyes. She could still see the anguish and animosity present in his face but not because she had left him but because of everything she had just said to him.

“Olivia, I'm so sorry.”

“No, don't! You know, I lay in bed at night thinking about what my life is. Seriously what the hell has the past 5 years of my life been?! Nothing heartbreak and pain and sleepless nights and crying and promises from a man who can't keep them! I've completely lived my life for you and you offer me nothing! I can't believe you actually expect me to wait around for you and pine over you. IT'S PATHETIC!”

Olivia paused for a second and watched Fitz remain in the same position as he was with an sadder look in his eyes. She felt a little guilty for what she was about to do but she knew she finally had to start living for herself. Fitz finally decided to speak up.

“What are you saying Olivia?” Fitz asked

“I.....I can't do this any more. We're......we're done Fitz. Its over.”

Olivia grabbed her purse from the couch and raced towards the oval door but Fitz got there before she did.

“NO! YOU'RE NOT LETTING ME GO! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING!”

“Really Fitz? Because you have a funny way of showing it. Just let me go...please.”

Fitz could see the tears welling up in her eyes along with slight fear. He slowly let go of the door knob and moved to the side for Olivia to walk out.

“Just so you Liv, I will never give up on you. I don't care if takes 1 year, 2 years or 10. You're mine. You will always be mine.”

Olivia walked out of the Oval office and down the White house corridors finally for the first time in 5 feeling happiness and pride. She had never felt so proud in her entire life. For once, she did something for herself and finally stood up to Fitz. And now she was on her way to do something she should've done a long time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She turned up to Jakes hotel room with the widest smile ever and a bottle of wine she and him had shared on the island. She knocked on his door waiting for him to answer. The door opened.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Jake replied


End file.
